Change of life
by aki1989
Summary: Seriously injured Harry flees from his relatives and rescues of people, whom he would never have believed it ... this is an English Translation of the German one written by alika-chan in 2006-07
1. Chapter 1

Change of life

prologue

A small , narrow and pale figure trudged , panting and  
was hurt by the nightly empty side streets  
Of London. On the wall , he slid along , he left behind a trail  
of blood. The black , constantly tousled hair , stood still  
messier than usual, from his head. Crusted with blood . its  
Face was pale and haggard , except for the green and blue  
Spots which , as its entire rest of the body , graced .  
Dried blood stuck to his forehead and cheeks . His blood .  
His eyes reflected fear, pain and endless suffering .  
But even a small glimmer of hope lay in them .  
He had done it . He had fled . Fled from the place he  
be nearly seventeen years had to call home , and yet only  
Had meant agony for him.  
As the holidays began four weeks ago had his uncle , hardly the  
he had entered the house , put all his stuff in it  
and they burned. He had to watch helplessly as his few  
Possessions went up in flames . His beloved Firebolt , the  
only thing that was left to him by his godfather . His Tarnum -  
slope , his father's gift. And without his wand he  
his enemies and his relatives was helpless .  
Then they had dragged him into a dark , bare room in the basement,  
where only two thin blankets were on the floor . There they had  
four weeks imprisoned him. Without food. Without drinking.  
Every day his uncle came and beat him black and blue. broke his  
Body and slowly his soul into pieces. At first he had  
believed in salvation by the members of the Order. But soon had to  
he ascertained that no one came to save him. That there is no one to  
seemed interested .  
But he had escaped . He did not know how . He did not know  
how he had come to London. Only he , as far as possible from  
wanted out of this hell .  
His body ached and his senses left . black dots  
danced before his eyes. Dimly he saw movement near  
right in front of him . A shadow came over to him. He had not made it.  
They had found him and would bring him back.  
Those were his last thoughts before the world around him  
Blackness sank .

Chapter 1

Harry slowly re-emerged from the blackness of unconsciousness  
on . Keeping the eyes closed , he tried to capture what  
was done. In his head rose to images.  
Uncle Vernon , who burned his clothes .  
Uncle Vernon , who without him in a dark, cold and damp chamber  
Threw light and heat source .  
Uncle Vernon , who struck him as obsessed with hands , belts  
or wooden stick.  
Then a dark alley .  
A black, shadowy figure who moved to him and  
then ...  
Nothing . Only infinite darkness .  
Was he dead? He was finally out of this hell on earth , which  
called his life saved? But then why be hurt  
whole body ?  
He could feel every bone that he had broken his uncle.  
Every Stiemen he had bloody ripped into his skin . and in  
his ears sounded every word, every insult and libel  
after which he had thrown at his head , his uncle .  
His head rang . Filled with tears of pain and despair  
from his eyes closed . Burned on his battered  
Cheeks.  
He had not made it. It had not escaped his hell.  
The soft bed on which he lay , it was just there to further  
torment . With the assurance that he should open his eyes , that he  
would expect sardonic smirk of his uncle. A grin that he  
said that his suffering was not over yet.  
This was only continue to receive his life to give him more  
To send pain and humiliation.  
Then he heard it . Votes. Very softly . Just a whisper . and in  
his ears still so present , as one would right next to him  
stand and shout at him. He tried , despite hammering  
Headache, to focus on the voices . tried to  
hear what atrocities his uncle devised for him this time .  
" ... he 's still alive . " he heard a familiar voice out .  
That was not his uncle. The voice seemed familiar, but he  
could not place it . So when he had it years ago, the last  
Heard . Another voice , also known unknown , said.  
" Can you heal him? "  
" His body , yes. , But his soul ? ... " The voice trailed off .  
" What they have just done to him. He is still almost a child. "  
replied the other voice . Sad.  
Harry frowned inwardly forehead, came despite aching limbs  
no sound from his lips . Who spoke to this sad voice?  
And that coming over him ? , Freak , Bastard , changeling , devil -  
breed ' were the names he knew of it. And they were never  
been spoken in this sad tone. Only hatred , disgust and  
uncontrollable rage. These were the pitches, which recognized . it seemed  
Years ago , someone worried or even sad because it was .  
Or was it ever been one each ?  
He did not know.  
Maybe this time was only a dream. A dream that now  
slowly faded and the cold , harsh and cruel reality  
Took place .  
A muffled whimper escaped his lips closed .  
Betrayed him. Overwhelming fear crept up his limbs . would equal  
he feel another blow . He waited , despite burning  
Pain , trembling , to the beat . But ... he did not come.  
Instead, he heard a rustling . Felt a presence beside him.  
And heard a small voice that gently whispered a name.  
"Harry ... ? "  
Was that his name? He could not remember .  
A tone , hissing and whimpering sob escaped his throat. now  
so why was it too late. You knew he was awake.  
" Shh , do not worry . We will not hurt . You're safe . " Liquid-  
mastered the voice beside him. Soft , warm, comforting.  
Then he felt a touch on his forehead hauzarte .  
Produced images of coarse , fleshy hands on his body  
in his head. His trembling and moaning intensified .  
" Tom ... do it ... " he heard another voice whisper .  
Then the touch stopped . But the images were .  
" Sleep . " The soft voice whispered in his ear . immediately  
He sank back in a relaxing , painless blackness .


	2. Chapter 2

Golden rays fell through the window. Barely lit the room,  
the radiated despite their dark color , warmth and comfort.  
They brought the dark wooden desk, standing in front of the window  
to slight shimmer . Irradiated to communicate nutrition grows blue carpet  
soil that covered the room floor. Striffen the black leather couch,  
the two armchairs and dark wood table , the burning of  
Fireplace stood . Irradiated the large wooden cabinet , the wall  
stood ajar and the door that led from the room. yet  
they did not reach their destination. The large, made of dark wood ,  
Poster bed, which stood in the farthest corner of the room.  
With black velvet -related, which , embedded in the cushion shape  
made her look even paler , smaller and more fragile.  
A thin , pale face , with patches on forehead and right  
Cheek. The night-black hair stood out almost from the velvet  
Pillows from . The black lashes were as subjects , on the kalkwei -  
must face that was marred only by green - blue spots .  
A , gehüllter in white bandage , arm lay on the black bedspread.  
Shoulders and chest were , apparently , also in white  
Bands wrapped , but already slightly had red spots . the  
Rest of the narrow shape was covered by the blanket. a white  
Cloth cooled the boy's forehead .  
Beside the bed was a also crafted from dark wood ,  
Bedside table, on which a bowl with cold water and a  
Glasses were . Before bed sat on a chair , a dark  
Shape. Black , long hair many in the pale , sleeping  
Face of the man in the chair. The body in a black  
Cape wrapped . Hands clasped over his chest and legs  
crossed, the man stopped at the bed of the Young wakes up .  
Registered in spite of his sleep, every little noise that the  
pale boy uttered.  
A soft , painful whimper that launched the awakening boy  
commanded the man to wake up from his light sleep. inexpressive  
he noticed that the boy 's eyelids twitched and slowly  
opened . With a pang , he registered the expressionless  
green emeralds stuck to the canopy over the bed .  
He let the boy time to gather his thoughts , then asked ,  
after endless minutes in a deadpan tone .  
" You're awake ? "  
The boy on the bed did not respond. Just staring at a further  
imaginary point on the ceiling. Seemed to perceive anything.  
Sighing softly , he slowly reached for the cloth on the forehead of  
Boys . Wanted it in the water bowl on the bedside table  
appear to produce the cooling effect again . Then he held  
Attachments. The young body in bed started shaking uncontrollably . the  
expressionless eyes filled with fear , almost panic and already  
Tears ran down her pale cheeks. A whimper filled the  
Space.  
The man's heart clenched painfully , in the anxious  
and yet helpless sounds, which gave the boy himself . As a ge -  
quälter dog whined for mercy.  
With a soft voice to calm the trembling boy in front of him ,  
He said, "Do not worry , I just want the cloth on your forehead  
. switch "  
Relieved, he noticed that the light was whimpering and trembling ,  
albeit imperceptibly , subsided . Careful and calming effect on the  
frightened bundle einredend in bed , he removed the cloth and  
dipped it into the bowl of water , wrung it out and put it as  
back gently on the forehead.  
Then the man leaned back in the chair and looked  
worried the body lying in front of him . For a long time there was silence .  
Hours , it seemed, was passed before the boy with a feeble ,  
hoarse voice softly asked: " Wo .. am ... I ? "  
" In safety . " The man said quietly .  
Some time there was silence again , like as though the information  
only go a long way to get in the mind of the  
Young and again to find to be received by it.  
Then the boy asked another question , the contents of the man on  
cruel direct manner made it clear how much the young soul before him  
was destroyed.  
"Who ... am ... I ? "  
Long after the man mused over his answer. The pale , out -  
emaciated body in front of him had no resemblance with the  
defiant boy he once was. The fire, the love of life and the  
Fighting spirit had gone out of the emerald eyes and she showed  
now a featureless void. The boy before him was no longer the  
he was. Was not the shining hero of the wizarding world ,  
the felt undertook to destroy the Dark Lord .  
Before him lay a broken child's soul into a thousand pieces , in one-  
s battered body locked. The boy before him was no longer  
Harry Potter. The bold , spirited , happy and non -  
hearted boy a few weeks ago its penultimate school  
year had ended.  
Therefore, the man answered slowly : " A child much suffering and  
Had experienced pain. "  
Silence again sank to the two figures . This was once  
However, they by the creak of the door broken , the slow,  
almost gently swung open .  
A blond boy stuck his head through the door. Storm Gray Eyes  
looked anxiously at the boy in bed and asked in a low voice  
the blonde , "How is he? "  
" He's awake . " Said the black-haired man, without looking  
to turn off the bed.  
Slowly, the blonde came to the bed .  
The pale boy in the bed wall, slowly and painfully , his head  
to the side to look at the newcomer. In his empty eyes  
flashed briefly on unbelief. Then he whispered , with an equally  
incredulous voice, " Malfoy .. ? "  
The man's mouth curled upward , before the  
Said turned blonde : "You seem a stay whose impression back  
I have to leave behind as well. "  
" What do you mean ," asked the blonde to quiet.  
" He has recognized you . Pass please briefly at him , I have to be Tom  
distinguishable say. " , so the man got up and left the room . The  
Blonde sat on the , now abandoned , chair and looked  
the black -haired man , who had not yet turned the look of it ,  
such as if trying to understand what had happened.  
Then he asked quietly , the question that seemed to occupy him.  
" What ... is ... happening? "  
"My father found you in an alley in London . You were loading  
wusstlos and had wounds all over his body . Father has prepared you  
Tom has done and Severus arranged to maintain you healthy. you  
've slept through one week. "  
The black-haired man sat on a re- issue , but was  
interrupted by a coughing fit . His throat was parched  
and burned like fire .  
"Wait . " Said Malfoy stood up, sat on the bed and rich  
the boy ended up carefully and put him on his glasses . then  
he reached beside the bed and pulled out a full bottle of water.  
He opened it and held it to his lips, the black-haired ,  
who immediately began to drink greedily .  
When the bottle was almost empty , Malfoy locked it again  
and they put it back beside the bed.  
" Better ? "  
" Yes ... thank you. " The voice of the black -haired man was still weak  
and quiet, but not as rough as before.  
Thousands of memories were zeroed in on the black-haired ,  
when he saw the blond boy. Memories of Hogwarts  
his life, his friend, and much more ...  
Therefore, he now asked the question he wanted to ask before.  
" Why ... did you ... help me ... ? "  
" You had to suffer enough already . " Malfoy replied only .  
" ... Where exactly am I?"  
" In Riddle Manor . "  
" What are you ... you here ? "  
"Most of the families of the Inner Circle Death Eaters now live  
herein . Blaise and Pansy are also here. "  
" What are you ... now ... with me before ? " , With each set of the Black -  
hairy spoke his voice became stronger and safer.  
"Maintain Well, according to Tom thee whole . Then what happens I do not know. "  
Long time, the two boys in itself . Then said the  
Black hair in a low and unsteady voice .  
" Thank you. "  
Malfoy smiled .  
" Do not mention it , but what happened to the Who made you so distressed ? "  
Harry briefly shuddered as he thought back to the Dursleys . he knew  
if it was not wise to say that now , but he had to . otherwise would  
the load crush him .  
" My family. " He replied quietly.  
" Did help any ? " Malfoy asked incredulously .  
" Yes. "  
"Where are your things?"  
" Burned. "  
" Everything ? "  
" Yes , all."  
Another silence lay down on the young .  
Then the door opened again , and Severus Snape came back. behind  
him a young man Short black hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
Expressionless facial expressions. Harry recognized him almost immediately. That was Tom  
Marvolo Riddle , as he had looked at a young age . Prior to his  
the essence was , that was now known as Lord Voldemort.  
Harry swallowed hard as the Potions Master and the Dark Lord  
came closer. The latter stood in front of the bed and looked Harry  
blankly . Looked at the black -haired man in front of him , not with  
Disgust or anger in his eyes as Harry from his relatives  
knew , but without any emotion . He did not know what  
was worse . Did not know how to react. Then, after  
endless time , Harry voiced the question on his mind  
burned , almost pleadingly , he said: "Will you kill me? "

Chapter 3  
Voldemort looked at the boy in bed in disbelief. This boy had commanded him contrasting years. Had with him fought with all my heart and soul . In spite of all , all the fire and all the fighting spirit was gone from his eyes. Its probably the greatest opponent to Dumbledore sat before him , broken, and even begged him almost to death to salvation. " No," he answered quietly . " Why not," Harry asked , almost desperately. "I do not kill children. " The boy lowered his head sadly. Tears ran down his pale cheeks and dripped down on the blanket . " Why do you want to die ? " Malfoy asked cautiously . " Why should I go on living ? Nobody wants me . Nobody interested in whether I live or not, "Harry whispered, sad voice . " I'm interested but " Malfoy said . Harry raised his head and looked the blonde with disbelief and tränenverschleierten to eyes. "Who else should I zoffen . You're the only one I can defy neat , "the blond smiled at him. Harry smiled wryly . Strictly speaking it wrong . In the last school year were increasing their quarrels teasing become and challenging, rather than destructive and abusive. he it had literally a war of words pleased me Malfoy to lead . Apart from them, no one had noticed . one could say the two had over the years in which they had argued , a strange friendship established that the the most part of their duels word was . Harry remembered too good to her legendary battle in the great hall in the last Christmas holidays . Since they both had begun to offend by their first names . Ron and Hermione 's eyes were nearly fell out when Harry suddenly no longer Malfoy , but Draco told him. this had it paid him back with hard cash and also called him now Harry. Yes , Draco would miss him. Ron and Hermione probably not. the were too busy last year with himself , and he was increasingly been traveling alone ... you do not need him . " And Severus would miss you too . Whom else should he in Potions snipe . You are , except Granger , the only Gryffindor in the course , "Draco continued to grin . Harry's smile widened. " And here Tom would have no serious competition more . That you can not do this to the poor guy " , still grinning Draco mischievous to him . "True, but ... I never want to fight you ," Harry said quietly. Hesitantly . "Do you not," Tom said quietly . "No one shall you to. " " But ... all say that .. " Harry said quietly. "So ," Draco interrupted him gently. " But no matter what everyone is saying . Important is what you yourself want . What do you yourself think. otherwise nothing . " "I must decide for themselves ? " he asked hesitantly and disbelief. "Of course . If after all your life ," Draco smiled. "And you should run it as you think it is right ," added Tom added, and carefully sat down next to Harry on the bed. " Can I ... can I stay here ? Your ... you were the only ones ... who helped me . I ... would like to stay here ... if I must ... "Harry said uncertainly. "Of course . Stay here if you like. Draco is the last week 're practically vanished from the door to your room , "smiled Tom . Draco's cheeks took on a slight pink tone. "I've held Worried . Is that a crime , "he growled defiantly. Harry smiled at him gratefully . Then he turned his head slowly Tom to . " Why did you help me ? " Tom looked at him seriously before answering . "I know what it means to suffer for something , what you yourself anything can . " Then there was a knock at the open door . " Can we come in ? " asked Blaise Zabini . Behind him stood Pansy Parkinson's disease. "Of course . Severus Come on , we leave the kids alone . But be yes Harry and dear to fit on that you do not overstrain him. " So Tom and Severus disappeared from the room. Pansy and Blaise were a careful and sit with Harry and Draco on the bed. A happiness that it was so big. "Hey Potter , all right with you?" Pansy asked cautiously. " Go on ," Harry said only . " You looked so out really terrible, when Lucius has brought you . But Severus reasonably hinbekommen you well again . What happened ? Will not you tell us . maybe are you better then , " Blaise said . Draco rolled his eyes. " Really now , you've probably never heard of tact . " "He does not have to , if he will not ," Blaise defensively. Harry looked uncertainly at the three . Would they laugh at him ? would they turn away from him? Consider it disgusting ? Avoid him ? But sooner or later they would find out anyway. Then it would even more hurt when they no longer loved him . Now he had nothing to lose ... but maybe later he would friends lose . Harry breathed deeply again through and then said . " I'll tell you ... but only if you hate me ... then do not ... " he said softly . Knowing that they promise this probably would not be able to keep . All three nodded silently. Then Harry began to tell . The whole time he fixed his hands , which lay in his lap. When he had finished, he waited. Waiting for the insults. Waiting , she got up and went. Waited , he was alone again . When nothing happened , he looked up slowly . But instead of criss-crossed by disgust and contempt he faces expected, the three saw him with a mixture of horror Compassion and concern to . "Do you hate me now ? Am I not disgusting ? Let you me alone? " he asked quietly, anxiously . " No, Harry , you are not to blame ," Draco said seriously. " We do not hate you. You're not disgusting, you can not help it. I have seen your uncle times. Against him could you do not fight back. Not without your wand . And we also let you not alone. I do not at least . " " Neither do I ," agreed Blaise . Pansy nodded. " Really? " Harry asked incredulously. " Real ," Draco replied . Suddenly with a soft plop a house elf appeared with a Tray. "Master Tom said that it can eat the young master here ," said them in a squeaky voice. "It's noon ," Pansy said , looking only at the small clock , on the the desk stand . It was half past one. "Do you eat in bed? " Draco asked , during the Blaise House elves took the tray from . The elf disappeared with a deep Bowing again . " Hmm ," Harry agreed. He was still not sure whether the three it is not crooked but took the matter , despite Draco's serious Words . On the tray were three bowls of vegetable soup and a plate with bread slices. Although Harry had not eaten for a long time , he had little appetite. So he choked down only a few spoonfuls of soup. Neither nor Pansy Blaise said something to it. Draco looked at him anxiously. "Do you like anything ? " he asked . Harry shook his head. " Okay . Must not eat if you do not want . Severus said also , that thou shalt take it slow with the food. I'm glad that you have ever eaten something , "Draco smiled at him gently. Harry smiled slightly. He was glad that they did not force him , eat it . The other three ate silently for a while . When they were finished , they presented the tray next to the bed on the floor. " What are you doing now?" Pansy asked . " First time stay here ," Harry replied only . " And the school ? After all begins in two weeks of lessons again to " Blaise said . "I have no magic wand more ... And I do not know if Tom me allowed to go back to school. " " He certainly allows you das. As for your stuff , because can we buy new. Is certainly not a problem , "Draco smiled at him encouragingly . "Do you ? " "Do you ask yourself Tom ? " " Yes , please." " I'll get it fast here," Pansy said , got up and went to Tom Search . Not five minutes later, the two came in the door. " Pansy said , you wanted to ask me something ," said Tom . " Yes , um ... may ... may i again ... to Hogwarts ? " Harry wanted to know uncertain. "If you want," Tom replied only . "But ... my ... my uncle ... my clothes ... burned. Also ... also my wand . " "Then we just buy the new stuff . " Tom just said . Harry looked at Tom uncertain. "Really?" "Of course . If you want to Hogwarts , you can return naturally . And your wand and the other stuff , we replaced you. you just have to promise to come back here during the holidays. together with Draco , Pansy and Blaise . Okay? " Harry nodded. His eyes brightened slightly . He was allowed to return to Hogwarts. Do not detained him . Tom smiled . "You have my birthday tomorrow . Severus If there be okay , can yes we get to Diagon Alley and you a few things . Draco lends you sure to wear something . Your wounds are so far in healed. Only slight bruises and abrasions remain, so you can get up quietly . But tell me , where is your owl ? you had but one . " Harry swallowed . " My uncle shot her ," he said softly . "Do you want a new pet ? " Tom asked gently . " If I may , but ... but ... no more owl ," Harry said quietly. " Good . Then no owl. We'll find something," Tom smiled the boy encouragingly . Harry smiled slightly. Then he muttered a soft , "Thank you . " "No problem . Say, 's you mind if Severus comes and looks at you again? " "Can ... can stay here, Draco ? " " If he wants ," Tom replied . Harry looked at Draco uncertain. This just smiled . "Sure I'll stay here . Blaise and Pansy And can the Meanwhile sift through my closet for clothes for you . What do you mean ? " Harry smiled gratefully and nodded slightly .

lpha


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Harry was sitting , along with Draco , Blaise and Pansy on the sofa next to the fireplace and stared blankly into the fire .  
The study was a single ordeal for the boy.  
Severus had taken his associations and his body is scanned to determine if all fractures had healed .  
Draco held Harry's hand the whole time and the black-haired man whispered soothing words .  
Still, Harry could not prevent his entire body tensed and trembled uncontrollably . Fear and pain in his eyes , while Severus groped him. At the slightest touch , he winced. But all the time no sound came from his lips . He silently prayed that it would be over soon.  
Severus was then , after an eternity , it seemed to Harry finished .  
"I have here a salve for your scrapes, so they do not ignite . Tonight You should take a shower , then a cream you please ," said Severus stood up and let Blaise with some clothes from Draco occur .  
Slowly, as if by remote control , Harry pulled her to him . Then he went to the couch and sat down on it .  
Pansy and Blaise took then sat down with Draco , also on the couch.  
Since no one had spoken.  
The three Slytherins waited patiently for Harry from himself awoke from his apathy . This happened only when the four teenagers a faint whisper beside her perceived . A snake crawled through the carpet and rolled in front of the fire together .  
Who are bisssst ? Harry spoke to her in Parseltongue . Did not notice how the three Slytherins shuddered as he began to speak . Parseltongue them was still scary .  
You ssssprichssst my Sssssprache ? , The snake hissed back .  
Yes . How do you heisssst ?  
Alisssa . And who are bissst ?  
Harry. Wasss machssst you here ?  
I nfl heat and the fire is burning here . Sssoll I go back ?  
No . Stay if you möchtessst .  
Go esss you bessssser ?  
Yes . Etwasss .  
You fürchtessst you.  
Yes . Esss isss allesss SSSO sseltsam .  
How do you meinssst dasss ?  
Here all ssssind sssso nice to me. Implies that no I do not know SSSO .  
And you hassst Angssst , dasssss esss sssie not my ernssst .  
Yes . Everyone who was nice to me bisss now . Wanted dasss I do some etwasss for him. I have Angssst , dasss ssssie me want to aussssnutzen .  
Dasss you do not musssst . I have not gesssehen the last week here Gessssicht shall provide that not sincere Ssssorge has shown you. All because of you were sssschrecklich nervösssss .

Tom has ssssogar ssssein room decomposed alssss Ssseverussss him sssagte , wasss the Muggles have you done allessss .  
Harry slid off the couch onto the floor of the snake. This took the invitation and snaked one on Harry's lap.  
Really . Sssie have made sssich Ssssorgen . But ssssie hasssen me.  
No . Tom has never gehassst you. He and Dumbledore Todesssser have cursed it , he dasss sschickt a child in the war , after which he sssich versssteckt cowardly .  
Dasss I do not wusssste .  
"Excuse me , have you seen Alisa ? " asked Tom, who suddenly stood in the doorway.  
" She's with Harry. Both um talk , I think ," Draco replied .  
Tom's eyes fell on Harry , on his lap , he could make out the young snake.  
" Can she stay here?" Harry asked pleadingly .  
"If it does not bother you. "  
" You do not mind , honestly ," Harry protested and absently stroked the head of the snake .  
" Well then I would say to her mother about it. Namely Alisa is actually too small to pull itself through the area ," Tom smiled and disappeared again.  
Can I stay? Asked Alisa .  
Yes, you darfsssst stay with me , Harry replied and smiled encouragingly at the snake .  
And Mama ?  
Tom talks to her .  
Then esss isss so good, so Alisa closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Harry, who was still stroking her scaly body.  
"You seem to like snakes ," Draco said .  
" Yes . As long as they do not want to eat me . "  
The three looked at him incomprehensible .  
" I do not like basilisk , because in the second year of a wanted to kill me . , But with normal snakes I have good experiences ," Harry explained .  
" What for?" Pansy asked interested .  
Harry smiled slightly at the memory.  
" I once got ne Boa rushed to my cousin when we were at the zoo.  
At that time I did not know that I 'm a wizard . "  
" And the serpent in the second year at the Dueling Club ? " Blaise asked for .  
" She has listened to me . Namely her I told her to bite anyone. Especially after I had my rest . "  
"But you still have all shunned ? " Draco said .  
" Yes . Neither wanted something from me, or demanded . Better What could not happen to me . Well, except for the insults anyway. "  
"Sorry," Draco said promptly.  
" No problem . Without you, the last few years would have been half as interesting. You were the only student who has open plan with me. "  
" Right. Was funny when Draco sat again in the common room and mused for hours as he could annoy you best.  
Especially since he has cursed anyone who bothered him that, " Pansy laughed.  
" A Slytherin now planning time carefully before attacking ," Draco defended .  
" Yes . Like the snake who only studied your victims carefully before vorschnellt and snaps ," Harry said quietly.  
" Why do you look so sad? " Pansy asked cautiously .  
" Well . During my first year said the Sorting Hat , I would fit better in Slytherin than in Gryffindor . Grade I ask myself whether he was right, maybe not . "  
" Why do you think that? " Draco asked .  
"I 'm here in a room full of snakes and feel better than ever. A lion would not survive long in a snake pit ... but I feel like I could survive here . "  
"Maybe you should change the house. Had two advantages ," Draco grinned.  
" Such as? "  
"You would shock the school and come in an even larger snake pit . "  
Harry smiled slightly .  
" Yes . Maybe I should das. "

The four still talked all afternoon. Said Pansy , Blaise and Draco tried , Harry not to press too hard, but do not exclude it .  
However, had the three soon amazed to find that there was hardly an issue in which Harry would not have a say .  
The dinner they took back into Harry's room . Harry also ate this time not much but at least something . At nine-thirty came and shooed Tom Pansy , Blaise and Draco out of the room . You should be awakened at eight , because you still wanted to Diagon Alley tomorrow .  
Draco, Harry had brought a few of his clothes so that he could shower and change .  
Harry lay in bed at ten . Alisa had rolled back before , still smoldering , fire together and slept blissfully . Even Harry was soon asleep . The day had been but very stressful and upsetting for him.

At midnight, the young snake awoke before the fire , and looked in disbelief at the bed.  
Harry lay there and rolled from one side to the other. His whole body was surrounded by a light lamps and Harry let out moans and sighs softly .  
Five minutes later, the whole room was dark again . Alisa again threw a searching glance to the bed. Harry lay there on the side , curled up like a cat and slept quietly . So even she laid her head back on the ground and slept on.

Harry woke up the next morning before dawn .  
Astonished, he stated that he felt better than ever. He felt no more pain.  
He sat up in bed and stretched. Then he glanced at the window. The first rays of sun slowly climbed to his room. The clock on the desk showed that it was thirty. His gaze went across the room. Alisa was still in front of the fireplace and slept peacefully . Then he stopped short .  
He gently touched his face. In fact , he was not wearing glasses but could not see any problems. But how ... ?  
Then he paused again . His hair felt strangely smooth under his fingers , and especially ... more.  
Slowly, Harry got up and went into the adjoining bathroom .  
At the edge he noticed yet that Alisa was apparently woke up , looked at him and then left the room .  
Surprised, Harry looked at his reflection . A completely unfamiliar face looking at him from it. He saw a finely -cut, pale face , with blood-red lips , invited to the kiss . A small upturned nose and above large , almond-shaped , emerald green eyes, which had a gold stripe around the pupil . Waist-length black hair with a few dark blue iridescent strands framing the face. A smooth , slightly undernourished , narrow body with slightly pronounced abs and slender legs, arms , hands and fingers, without any scars or wounds that had caused him his relatives . He simply stared for several minutes just mesmerized in the mirror.  
Was that really him ? But why did he suddenly looked so different? And how did this happen ?  
Harry did not understand the world anymore . Then he heard footsteps in the hallway. Strangely , the door was thick and heavy, and the hallway a few feet away from the bathroom. How could he hear footsteps ?  
A faint creak revealed that the door was open.  
" Harry?" asked a small voice . Tom's voice .  
"Yes," at the sound of his voice, he winced . She sounded soft and cuddly. Like a beautiful melody that did not come from this world.  
Steps crossed the room . Approached the bathroom door . Then Tom stood in the open door and saw Harry in surprise .  
" So Alisa was right ," he said breathlessly.  
" Tom , what ... what happened , why ... " Harry asked confused .  
Tom smiled .  
" Come on Let's sit down , then I can explain it better for you . "  
Then he turned and walked to the couch that was in the room.  
Harry followed him slowly . Sat down on a chair and pulled his legs protectively to his body , which he embraced with both arms .  
" Harry, you know , that's the Potters an old wizarding family , right?"  
Harry nodded .  
" Well, your grandfather was , as far as I know a half-vampire , your grandmother , however, a Veela . Awaken vampires and Veela , as you surely know , on her 17th birthday. Since your father neither , nor wake up for the Veela a vampire , was believed the blood of the two races would not be tolerated , and therefore abrogated. way it looks , they were wrong . Why the transformation has not been used with your father , I do not know. however you seem to have inherited this blood , and since today is 17th of your birthday, your heritage is awakened. Alisa told me that you started at midnight , strange to shine. however , since it stopped soon, she thought nothing of it . you seem to have the characteristics of both breeds . you have the irresistible look of a Veela by the vampire influence but not actually typical for Veela light hair and eyes . , the golden ring around your pupil , I suppose , is caused by the vampire in you and makes sure that you also can see at night . everything else will show up with the times. "Tom concluded his statement .  
Harry had listened to him attentively . Then he said softly .  
"Then I am no longer a wizard? "  
" You are a mixture of magician , vampire and Veela . "  
"But I 'm really not . Again I'm different from everyone else ," Harry said quietly.  
" Not quite Harry. Such hybrids are many. Look at Draco , he is a Halbveela . Blaise Or is a half-vampire . Nevertheless, they are still magician. Likewise, as you Look at it from the positive side . You can see better , hear and smell than others. choose your magic power is greater than before, and you have many skills , most of them can only dream of. "  
"I am not alone ? "  
" Yes. We are all still there. You're the same person as before. "  
Tom smiled encouragingly at Harry , who looked at him uncertainly .  
" Can I ... so I can return to Hogwarts ? "  
" Well, no one will believe that you're Harry Potter , unless we put an illusion to you."  
Harry looked at Tom just a few minutes . Then he said softly .  
"And if I do not want to be Harry Potter?"  
Tom looked at the boy in astonishment.  
"Who are you going to be?"  
" An ordinary magician. Prophezeites No child , but only a 17- year-old boy goes . That?"  
Tom smiled slightly . So that was it . Harry saw a chance to the cage where Dumbledore and all the other witches and wizards put him to escape the famous names who demanded so much of him . And he wanted to take this chance.  
"You could if you want it. But then you need a new name. "  
" Lucifer ," Harry muttered.  
" The fallen angel ? "  
Harry nodded .  
"It fits . 's Next? "  
"Do not know . "  
" Think about what you . Has he fallen out . "  
Alisa came back . Harry's eyes fell on her black dress shed .  
Then he looked at Tom .  
" How about Lucifer Salazar Black? "  
" Why Salazar? "  
" I like the name . "  
" Good . Then , Lucifer Salazar Black. I say Severus , he should you sign with the name of Hogwarts . Superior to the rest we have . Now get dressed , then we go out for breakfast . I'm waiting at the door " , so that was Tom and went to the door.  
" Tom ? " Harry asked hesitantly .  
Intended stopped and turned around.  
Harry looked at him scared and vulnerable.  
"If I 'm a Veela , then now as I work on others? "  
Tom sighed heavily.  
" Irresistible to normal magician. "  
"And not normal wizard? "  
" On vampires need protection as well to other Veela . Upon me as a child that was in a much too big and cruel world lost. Stay best near Draco and Blaise . Both will take care of you and help you with deal with your abilities and to control them. "  
Then Tom turned around and left the room before he did anything else Harry would have frightened and scared. He can not tell Harry. Not yet . He can not tell him that they were the same ...


End file.
